The Notebook
by freelancewhale
Summary: Hermione decides to observe Draco to figure out why he seems so deflated and depressed. What happens when Hermione's little hobby turns into an obsession? Has nothing to do with The Notebook the Movie or Book M for later chapters.


Hey guys! Sorry for not updating my other stories, the newest chapter of "The Love of a Goddess" is coming soon! I promise! In the mean-time, here's a new story to satisfy you! -------------------- 

Hermione saw a fleeting glance of the new, deflated Draco Malfoy. Ever since the beginning of the school year, he lost his arrogance and his scornful demeanor. Ron and Harry called him the new and improved Malfoy, but Hermione sort of felt sympathy towards him. She knew that Lucius Malfoy was in the Azkaban, but Narcissa Malfoy died in the hands of the Dark Lord himself.

Draco never fought in the war itself, he was hiding throughout the battles. It was cowardly of him, and he knew that. Draco knows he should have gone to the Order, but his pride wouldn't let him go. Now he felt guilty and useless, he really couldn't focus on schoolwork anymore. In fact, he couldn't focus on anything anymore. His social life, his girlfriends, all of it disappeared after the war.

Harry and Hermione were the Head Boy and Girl. Ron was definitely not happy about this. He asked Hermione out after the war was finally over. She rejected him, her reason being that she only saw him as a brother, nothing more, nothing less. He sourly accepted, but still has some animosity on the inside. When he got the news that Harry and Hermione would be sharing a dorm, it would be like adding fuel to the flame.

Hermione walked to the library, and sat down on her normal couch. She pulled out a notebook from her hand and some assorted quills. After examining all of them, she picked up her white quill. The quill was brand new, just like her notebook. She dipped the quill in the ink, and before the quill hit the paper, she saw someone come in. It was Draco Malfoy. Her curiosity got the best of her as she started looking at him. He was going towards the fiction section. She saw him take out a mystery book, one that she had read.

As she examined him, she noticed that he stopped slicking his hair back; he just let it fall into his steely gray eyes. A lot of girls liked him, but she knew he just avoided people in general at all costs. Even Crabbe and Goyle had moved on and become Blaise's cronies. It was like he was hiding some deep dark secret that Hermione was just itching to know.

Hermione discreetly followed him to the non-fiction section. She saw him pick up a book labeled, "My Life in Hiding." Now Hermione was really curious. When she thought about it, Hermione doesn't recall ever seeing him in the war. She was really preoccupied while looking for horcruxes, so Hermione didn't notice much of the things going on around her.

She snapped out of her train of thought. Draco wasn't there anymore, so she swiveled around to go back to her desk. She started walking, and Hermione immediately bumped into Draco Malfoy himself. She stuttered an apology; to embarrassed to speak properly, and to her surprise, he just simply shrugged and walked away. No sneer remark, no insults, he just shrugged and walked away. Hermione was baffled, now this really was strange.

She walked back to her table and slowly sat down. Her notebook was still open and her quill still sitting in the ink. Hermione didn't know what to write. She wanted it to be something special. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She closed the notebook and the little magical lock on it clicked shut. She put all the things in her bag and started walking back to the Head's dormitory.

Hermione muttered her password and the portrait swung open. Ginny was inside with Harry. They were close together, snuggling, as they did their homework. She smiled at them and started going up to her room. Her heart hurt a little as she realized that she was in fact, lonely. She had no one to snuggle with, no one to do homework with. As she reached her room, she threw her bag on the bed. The contents of it spilled out and Hermione cursed under her breath. She slowly walked to the bed and started picking up her books and quills. Hermione dropped to her knees and looked under her bed for anything else.

Right there, under her bed, the lone notebook was laying there. She dragged it out and examined it. It was pretty thick, with green and blue polka dots on them. She loved it, it was beautiful, but she didn't know what to write in it. It stressed her out for some odd reason; she wanted to fill the notebook with something that affected her and something that would be useful to her. Then it hit her. She knew exactly what to write in her notebook. Hermione scrambled off the floor to get her quill and her ink. She opened her notebook after tapping it with her wand to open, then she wrote "Observation Notes: Draco Malfoy" in her neat, slanted handwriting. That's what she would do in her notebook, she would observe and figure out the infamous Draco Malfoy.

-------------------- 10 reviews please! Thanks guys! 


End file.
